


破晓

by xegdclh



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xegdclh/pseuds/xegdclh
Summary: 私设有，且叶子在魔戒之战中已经身亡。角色来自《魔戒》原作，OOC属于我。





	破晓

I warmed both hands before the fire of life,  
It sinks, and I am ready to depart.  
我双手烤着生命之火取暖，  
火萎了，我也准备走了。  
——兰德

刚铎城外的草木野蛮生长，掩映在其中的圣白树的光辉更加闪耀夺目。米那斯提力斯城恢弘庄严，整齐洁白的墙壁仿佛笼上了圣光。  
脚步踏在大殿里的回音是冰冷的，让人想到无上的权力、永恒的孤寂，云云。  
“我已经很老了。”伊力萨王说话的声音很低，尾音上扬，如指间流沙。  
接着，他的目光变得柔和如婴童：眼前的景致由一处光点慢慢扩大，灰暗褪去、无垠的光彩从他的眼底升起。  
他看见了我。用他即使老去也依然明亮的双眼、用他久经岁月磨砺而愈发坚韧的灵魂。  
“朋友，这一路一定很不容易。”他的声音又缥缈起来。显然，他一脚踏进了想象的荒原：“你一向是脚力最强的，但这次你花了一百多年。”  
这句话犹如梦呓一般，但我没有去纠正他。  
“我很怀念还是游侠的那些日子。我们一起躺在龙胆花般的天空之下，青草也散发芬芳的生机。它们生长得总是毫无规律又无忧无虑。那时候河流结冰是最难熬的，但冬日的狂风在冰面卷动，也是难得一见的奇妙景象。破冰之后阳光把河水搅得温热，正是钓鱼的好时节。你送我的那根钓竿很好用，虽然我没用过几次，世界就不再和平了。”  
说到这里，他大笑了起来。说来奇怪，他笑起来的样子仿佛所有岁月都不曾存在过一般，时光的侵蚀被片刻免疫了，他再次看起来精神矍铄、锐意不减。

我将手放在他的肩膀上，就像之前我们做过的那样。我仔细看他：他的额头、眼角、眉梢都被皱纹深深镌刻，犹如刀割一般。  
我猜想他一直以来一定被孤独深深困扰：他身边的旧友一个个被时间收回：梅里、皮聘、法拉墨......霍比特人和人类的生命不过百年。而他被王座困住，自由的心灵自愿被权力、责任的森林幽闭，人人都更敬重他胜过爱他。我本以为自己可以陪伴他走过所有的时间，就像最开始的60多年那样……但后来证明是我太低估魔戒之战了。  
我用指尖轻轻摩挲他的脸颊，而他的记忆翕然传入我的脑海：最多的时候，他手持圣剑，神情冷峻地端坐王殿。这一百多年里，圣灵的声音依然在刚铎城内回旋，让他再难有一次（上苍啊，仅仅一次而已）不用思考、不用背负沉重的夜晚。从我指尖传来的不乏间歇的血泪，第三纪元的中洲大体上的确可称作安宁，但小的纷争、纷争演变而来的对抗却也时而转化为流的血、淌的泪。无一例外，它们全都流淌进了他的心胸。  
一个人的心胸怎么能够承受这么多的创伤而依旧坚强跳动呢？  
他的心跳又是如何在垂暮之年依然如此强健有力的呢？  
我看见我的指尖开始闪光，如山谷的萤火光芒，微弱但——令人不得不注意。这让我突然惊醒：我是多久没有接触过真实的心脏跳动的声音了？  
“不，阿拉贡，你看起来依旧很好。”  
那些萤火般的光芒映射在他的眼里，投下一片清亮。  
阿拉贡似乎不相信我的说法，他想抓住我的手——当然落空了。不过他并不在乎，任凭双手在虚空中徘徊。  
“你比之前更加难以捉摸了。”他赌气似的放下手，又赌气似的指责我的难解。这是从前从未有过的事，我因此极为好奇:“阿拉贡，我从前哪里难以捉摸?”那时候，我的崇敬、我的爱意都写在眼睛里、从不加掩饰，我以为这是整个护戒小队都知道的事情。  
阿拉贡神秘兮兮地凑近我的耳边——准确地说是我的灵魂体的耳边:“我一直都很想搞清楚你的尖耳朵什么时候会变红。可是我没发现规律。”他皱了皱眉头，“有些话是为了试探你，但你似乎对此毫无反应。但另外一些时候，你的耳朵颜色变化灵敏得像个16岁的小姑娘。”他顿了顿，“而不是一个六百多岁的智慧精灵。”  
“你真傻。”我早就笑得喘不上气来了——如果我还能喘气的话，“你竟然不知道幽暗密林精灵的耳朵只能根据温度发生变化。”  
“阿拉贡。”我低声念他的名字。  
他在听。他的头发垂下来，落在盘旋着我手心的永恒亮光中央。我避开他的眼睛，状似认真地研究他的银发：“我真想不到，你竟然一直不知道......你真傻。”  
“Oh...原谅我。”他发出懊恼的声音，这让他简直像个20多岁的毛头小伙子，“我在瑞文戴尔生活过，但我也不是对精灵种族无所不知。”  
不，我在心底纠正他，我指的是......爱。  
能相信吗？几乎无所不能的伊力萨王，竟然无力辨认如此直白的感情。  
我惊异地发现，我再次能够感受到心脏的跳动——就像这跳动从来不曾消失一般。大殿外的阳光渐渐充裕，而我的外形也愈发完整。但与此相反，我能够感触到的空气愈发稀薄，即使一丝一缕的藏匿都能使我心口一颤。  
于是我明白了，世间的造物是如此奇妙，当我能够以原貌站在米那斯提力斯城内的那刻，也正是我会真正地、永远地消失的那刻。  
指尖的亮光渐弱，原本接近透明的躯壳也似乎变得真实可感，我愈发明晰的存在告诉我：时间已经不多。  
“阿拉贡，你能看到我吗？”我有些急躁，以至于我都被自己的音量吓了一跳。  
“可以，我可以。你不是一直站在这里，这整个早晨？”  
我放下心来，去做更多的尝试：我用自己的手去拉他的手。最开始，我的躯壳就像流水：可以穿过，却无法停留。但随着时间流逝，我在某一瞬间突然感受到了他掌纹的粗糙质感——那一瞬间，我仿佛嗅到了血液与泥土混合般的浓烈 气息。它如同灌入我体内的穿堂风一般，在我的短暂躯壳内盘桓回旋——我甚至听得到它呼啸的瞬间、看得到它流动的刹那。  
阿拉贡显然也感受到了我形态的变化，他将手放在我的肩膀上（就像我们之前经常做的那样），喃喃：“你终于愿意出现了。”  
“我不是不想，而是我不知道为什么，在魔戒之战之后那么久的现在，我突然恢复了意识，化身成——无论什么——来见你。我一恢复意识就来找你了，我甚至在见到你之前都不知道已经过了那么久！”  
我说得很快，生怕追赶不上时间的流速。  
但阿拉贡的意识却不能支撑他理解我说的话了，他的眼目低垂，他的声音像沉入海底的渔船：“莱戈拉斯，莱戈拉斯。你终于来看看你的老朋友了。”  
他闭上眼睛，我以为会有眼泪顺着他的皱纹纵横展开——但是没有，绵延在他面部的沟壑的，只有无垠的静默。  
我放弃了说话，也不愿再思考。我拉住他的手，凑上前去，吻住了他的眼睛——我听见了他与我的精神一同消失的声音，如击打碎石的潺潺流水，逝去在清晨鼓噪的希望之中。  
——End——


End file.
